Fate's Decree
by fierysuzaku
Summary: a twist of fate in the Zero and Shizuka confrontation...read and find out what this story entails...
1. Chapter 1

**Fate's Decree**

Chapter 1:

Clashing Silver and Tender Adieus

=**=

Rushing footsteps echoed down the cobbled stoned pavement as a silver-haired hunter runs in worry in search for a missing girl that managed to melt a fragment of his frozen heart. He took in a deep breath as he halted for a brief moment both in an effort to calm the raging storm of worry and fear engulfing him and to catch her sweet scent.

_Yuuki, where the hell are you, dammit?!_ The man cursed inwardly as sprinted once more only to turn sharply to a corner when he finally caught a trace of the familiar fragrance that made his throat clench in undeniable thirst.

_Yuuki. Please be safe._ He thought as he proceeded to take up more speed as her scent became stronger. As the scent grew, his thirst grew as well, he merely ignored the aching dryness in his throat as he rushed to her direction, while his instincts shout at him of impending danger.

_I'm almost there._ Concluded the vampire as he gained more speed only for his heart to skip a few beats when another scent pervaded his heightened senses.

_Shizuka. _He growled as deep red anger filled his vision and at the same time increases his speed to maximum.

* * *

A booming slam was heard as the heaving youth stood in the wide entrance allowing the briefest moment of relief and joy enter him as the sight of the girl's safety took him. However, such emotions were soon diminished when his silvery amethyst orbs meet a pair of hauntingly familiar light magenta eyes.

"Shizuka Hiou." seethed the prefect as he took aim letting years of pain and suffering engulf him in full force only to be surprised when his quest for vengeance was halted.

"Zero, don't." the girl said as she took out her weapon and assumed a defensive stance against him.

_What the hell is she thinking?!_He screamed in confusion as he assumed his calm façade once more and told her to get out of the way.

"Move, Yuuki." He ordered his voice steely and cold as he once more took aim despite her pleadings.

"No!" she protested as she proceeded to use the paralyzing charm against him only to fail when he caught her small wrist.

"Why are you stopping me?!" he asked in obvious anger that made her flinch.

"She can help you. All you have to do is drink her blood and that way you wouldn't turn into a Level E. Please, Zero. Let me help you." pleaded his partner, her dark crimson orbs shinning with obvious pain and guilt that made him falter for a second.

But only for a second.

"If this blood thing is true… I guessing it wouldn't matter if you're half dead right." It was more a statement than a question as he was about to push the one he swore to protect out of the beast's clutches while taking aim once more.

* * *

_What the?!NO!!! _He mentally panicked as he felt his mobility and control fade from his grasp when the damn vampire ordered him to stop and hold Yuuki in place along with throwing his Bloody Rose to a far unreachable corner.

"As if you could kill me. I am after all your master. " the pureblood mused out as a small smirk played upon her pale features.

_No. I must fight. _He struggled as he felt a suffocating numbness overwhelm his senses, only to here a sinister chuckle escape from the one who took away everything he once held dear.

"It's no use. You have descended far too low to resist me." she chuckled out as he continued to struggle within, feeling the hold growing and his helplessness increasing as he heard her pleas.

"Zero, let me go. Let me go Zero." Yuuki said as she fought against his iron hold only to falter when the pureblood's attention shifted to her.

_LET GO OF HER, DAMN YOU!!! _he mentally shouts at himself as he continued the losing battle.

"Your screams won't affect him. He only listens to his master." Said the woman coolly while eyeing them in sheer amusement.

"Please, I'm going to give you my blood anyway. There's no use for this." the girl pleaded only to receive a haughty laugh from the said master.

"You think your blood alone can satisfy me? No, little girl. I have been starving and I need a little more than what you offer." Mused the magenta-eyed villain as she neared him. His numbed senses managing to take in her intoxicating scent and only for a familiar sensation invade his neck sending him a sliver of pleasure and disgust as her tongue ran along the vein while as her fangs pricked at his skin.

As her fangs began to sink deeper, he felt the memorable pain in full force.

The loss. The helplessness. The guilt. The fear. Everything that he suffered on the fateful day came back and attacked him like a wrecking ball.

_Mother. Father. Ichiru._ He gritted his teeth as the memories came, flooding his mind, suffocating and drowning him in the process. Happy memories cloud him at first, only for the harshness of reality to ruin it all.

As he battled through the rush of memories, he managed to regain at least an amount to control, as he about to regain his usual range of sight, he merely regretted it at the sight of a pair of crimson eyes stared at him full of sorrow and guilt. Her wide eyes brimming with hurt and tears as they looked at his almost spaced out ones.

_Yuuki. I'm sorry._ He thought as the images of her began weaving a rope of guilt around his tattooed neck.

_I'm sorry for not being able to protect you._ He reflected in sorrow as he felt the sucking sensation stop along with the retraction of fangs.

"Don't worry, child. It's your turn now." Said the mad princess as finished off by licking his neck clean and proceeded to near Yuuki with hungry eyes. The girl had no choice but to close her eyes and brace herself, only to open them once more when a strangled voice entered her ears.

"D-Don't." he croaked out at he began to shake off the uttered command. And as he did so, a light of surprise managed to grace the pureblood's eyes as a small smirk played at her lips.

_I won't let you take her. _He thought as he succumbed to desperation and futility of another way out besides what he plans.

* * *

He didn't know how he did it. But the image of Yuuki turning into a monster like him managed to give him enough strength to shake some of the effects of the binding hold over him. With what strength he had left, he let go and pushed away his partner while reaching out to the demon's slender neck.

"I must say. I'm quite impressed with you strength to resist me, Zero. But you barely have the strength to tighten your hold." Said the woman as she tilted her head in amusement while letting out a short chuckle.

As the cold hollow chuckle died down, a pregnant silence engulfed the three. One was too shaken to speak while the other was merely waiting for a certain servant's reply.

"P-Please, don't take anything from me anymore." He silently begged in a tone filled with defeat and acceptance as he let what remains of his grip on her slackens.

The two females merely stood silently, one unable to comprehend the words the escaped her friend's lips while another waited for her prize.

"L-Leave Yuuki out of this. I-I will become your slave. J-Just let her go." He continued feeling her hold grip him even tighter along with the silence that followed his words.

He looked at her, defeated and in pain. Awaiting her reply, as he desperately wished for a miracle, but it seems such things never existed in his world.

Her reply was no more than silence, except for a raised brow as if telling him his pleas were missing something.

"P-Please, Master." He choked out as the words sent a bitter taste in his mouth.

He looked up to her once more, only to be rewarded with a triumphant smirk.

"Very well. I will be waiting outside. Be quick with your goodbyes, I want to leave this place soon." She said in a matter-of-fact tone that made the pain of submission even worse, as she exited out of the room leaving the two prefects in stillness.

* * *

She was shaking.

Not with hurt or fear but with guilt as she saw the ex-human approach her.

"Yuuki." He whispered as his hand caressed her tear-streaked face.

With those words came the heartbroken sobs of hurt and reluctance, as she held on to him not willing to let him go.

"Don't go! Please, Zero!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" she screamed out as her grip tightened as tears blur her vision.

"Yuuki. Forgive me." he muttered as he felt her slump against him when he hit her gut to make her lose consciousness.

He laid her out on the coach, allowing his eyes to take in her slumbering form for what probably would be the last time.

He knelt down to brush stray locks away from her face, lingering longer than necessary at the touch of her skin against his cold palm. He brushed his thumb against her cheeks as he allowed a sad smile escape his lips while he leaned down and placed a quick chaste kiss upon her lips.

"Goodbye, Yuuki Cross." He whispered against her ear while he inhales her sweet scent engraving in into his memory.

He stood up, as he forced himself away from her side, he was about to reach for the doorknob when a faint whisper caught his sharp ears.

"Zero." she pleaded in slumber, only to fail as a faint sound of a closing door answered her, leaving her alone until a certain dark-haired vampire carried her, painfully ignoring her mutterings for an already lost companion.

* * *

**-END OF CHAPTER 1-**

**A/N:** My first VK fic… quite ambitious of me really… making a multi-chaptered story on first try… =] please review and thank you for reading…I apologize for any OC ness… and btw…there would be data and event manipulation so that I could adjust with my story…besides this** is** an AU so it's kinda expected…suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome…

**P.S. **I do not own Vampire Knight. This disclaimer would include all my future chapters. If I** do **own it, Yuuki and Zero would be together in the end…Yup! I support ZEKI.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate's Decree**

Chapter 2:

Visions and Veracity

=**=

_**They were in woods, the moonlight played across his pale features, bringing out the silvery lights in his hair. The winds played at her short dark brown tresses as the brunette dare approache the looming hunter only to be hindered by the sheer reality that something was holding her back.**_

_** The female prefect looked around yet nothing seemed to be present that might stop her pursuit of her long time partner. It was as if the forces of gravity wanted her to stay glued on the spot stopping her effortlessly. **_

__**What's happening!**_** She panicked as she threw him a look full of fear and helplessness.**_

_**Amethyst and ruby meet yet nothing but silent whispers of nighttime creatures envelop the place. He was standing right there. So near yet so far. Was it so much for her to do, why can't she just reach out for him like she always does?**_

_** "Zero!" the girl calls out , awaiting a familiar reply as a shot of relief came to her when she realized she could still speak. **_

_**Annoyance.**_

_** Boredom. **_

_**Scorn. **_

_**Such looks were familiar. Mundane even, to say the least.**_

_**But she'd rather get those rather hurtful look instead of seeing those mysterious silvery violet orbs freeze while emotion drain form it completely, replacing the man into a cold hard statue.**_

_** "Zero!!!" she called out even louder, worry and desperation did not fail to color her tone as she struggled to go after him.**_

__**Why can't I move?**_** The captive asked herself in anguish, as crimson orbs turn chaotic with confusion and dread.**_

_** The vampire said nothing. Merely turning his back on her while, he delved deeper into the darkness of the unfamiliar green depths.**_

_** "Wait for me Zero!" the guardian yelled almost begging him to stay.**_

**Just stay right there and wait for me. **_**She silently added as she began try to lift her feet only to feel the dead weight settling down her lower extremities.**_

__**What's happening?**_** She asked in confusion as ounces of dread began to reach her, and all of the sudden by some miracle she broke free. Now, the girl was running at full speed while stumbling ever so slightly at the vines and roots that littered the ground.**_

__**ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!**_** Her soul screamed for him as the teenager's heart began feeling the pain of loss along with abandonment.**_

_**She kept running. Her footfalls dulled by the foliage that scattered upon the trail of her pursuit.**_

_**The failing pursuer chased the fading friend until she finally lost him in the darkness. And in her losing chase, she tripped on the painful rocks while struggling to get up as her body refused to cooperate.**_

_** Her dulled vision caught a brief flash of silver in the dark distance so once again she frantically tried to reach out for him once more and hold the boy in her warm embrace, so that he could relieve her of the all the sorrow and remorse that was currently engulfing her. Suffocating her. Then, from out of nowhere, a mere a weak but audible masculine whisper shattered her fragile heart into irreparable pieces. **_

_** "Goodbye, Yuuki Cross." Said the voice filled with a melancholy aura, as it constricts the girl's chest as she fought against the anguish those simple words had brought.**_

_** "No. Don't leave me Zero. Please." She begged with a voice so low she barely heard it herself as fresh tears began their journey.**_

_** And as if in sheer desperation she called out for her beloved companion one more, gathering all with what remains of her spent strength, all the while fighting against the chocking hold of the reality that echoed in her mind.**_

__**He's gone.**_** The statement echoed unmercifully, not willing to die down, as it ought to, for instead, the words grew even louder almost to the point of shouting in her ears.**_

** HE'S GONE.**

* * *

"ZERO!" the once sleeping being called out with panting breaths, her heat beating wildly against her small chest while taking notice of her current location.

_My old room. _She reflected as her heart began to steady, noting the littered dusty stuff toys on the wooden floor and the small bed on which she sits upon so casually.

_It was just a nightmare._ She concluded while taking a shuddering but calming breath as the atmosphere around the area began to lighten but only to darken once more when the harsh realization hit her cruelly sending the once calmed heart off once more.

_He's gone. _The thought said as the recent event began replaying in the schoolgirl's mind again and again like a unbroken cycle.

His creator. Shizuka Hiou.

His sacrifice. His freedom.

His offer. The reply.

Her fault. Her guilt. Her pain.

Tears once more clouded the her vision, while the ache in her chest began to tighten around the crying being the tears soon gave way to silent snivels which eventually lead to heart wrenching screams filled with hurt, culpability and lament.

"I'm sorry." The words were like a broken record on her lips only to be stopped by the presence of another pureblood.

"Yuuki." He said gently as he dare near her and envelop her in a warm comforting embrace that did nothing but warm her physically. For her heart remained lonely despite it all, the emptiness continues to ravage every fiber of her being.

"Where is he?" she asked as her voice chocked at the question as the hot liquid continued their journey down her already wet cheeks.

She was answered by loaded silence. She already knew where he is but still, for someone to tell her – it just made reality hit her harder than it already has.

"It was his choice, Yuuki." The dark-haired vampire comforted only to fail as the suffering lass gritted her teeth in mute reply while more tears continued down her face.

_His choice. Yes, it was his choice. It was his choice to protect me from my actions._ She thought as guilt and sorrow tortured her soul to the point of agony and collapse.

"That doesn't change the fact that he did it to protect me." she whispered out, her tone tired, her voice hoarse and rough from all the crying and screaming she had done before the man's arrival.

"It's not your fault." Inserted the man only to be cut off once more, as he faced two orbs of shining tear-filled crimson eyes meeting his dark ones.

"How could it not be?!" she challenged him, almost losing the tired tone she had earlier.

"How could it not be my fault, Kaname-sama? I was the one who secretly met up with Maria. I was the one who tried to stop him. I was the one who landed us on the situation. I was the one who made him give up his freedom. I was the one who made him become a slave. I was the one…" she trailed off the she began choking on the violent emotions that played within her as more tears refilled and blur her vision.

"Yuuki." He whispered as he tightened his embrace holding the crying schoolgirl as her body shook with pain and sorrow.

_Zero. I'm so sorry._ She thought as let herself drown in sorrow, allowing the tears numb her, while allowing fatigue to take over and send her into a dreamless sleep where an inescapable nightmare awaits her in the world of reality.

* * *

**-END OF CHAPTER 2-**

A/N: I actually finished this thing in one sitting…*sigh* I originally planned this to be a Zero-centered fic with hints and splotches of ZEKI… but since a certain someone suggested it to be present it as a ZEKI… I decided to give it a go… umm… I sorry for the the angsty Yuuki and any OCness…thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW…

Acknowledgements: Thank you **Invisible X angel** for the review...btw…I think you and I both know why this chappie has **A LOT** of angst… hehehe…just take this chapter as my own personal outlet for stress…

P.S. This chapter was started and finished on **FEB.6 2010**… and such a **WONDERFUL** day it is…emphasis on the **WONDERFUL**…


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate's Decree**

Chapter 3:

Blood Bonds

=**=

**Her blood was intoxicatingly potent, he felt the monster within him grow as he fed upon her pale porcelain neck. His human side, slowly fading from his grasp as a strange drug-like effect took him as he continued his feeding.**

** He wants to stop. **

**This wasn't him. **

**This is not him.**

_**Enough!**_** The vampire ordered himself as he forced the blood frenzy from his senses, letting the haze of desire dissipate like vapor only to come back again in full force.**

**He struggled, but it was useless. Her hold on him had gotten stronger, urging him to go on and let the beast free from its cage. **

**In the haziness, his external senses were being dulled but he managed to catch fragmentary sensations while he struggled only to fall deeper just when he thought he was out. His sharpened ear managed to hear a faint sound of an amused chuckle set against the darkness.**

* * *

"Why fight it Zero? You know you want to. After all, your body has been starving, hungering for my blood. Come now, it is useless to fight." The woman chuckled as she allowed him to relish on her, chuckling as she sensed his useless struggles.

"Don't tell me you're afraid. I know you want take far more than this. Hmm… Maybe if I was a certain brunette you'd want to… shall we say satisfy your hunger with less resistance." She mused as she stroked her fingers through his silver hair.

_Yuuki._ The man involuntary went to grit his teeth in the painful memory but in doing so, his fangs went deeper than he wanted, sending mouthfuls of her ancient blood into him instead of the steady slow flow of the red poison he was drinking earlier.

"Ah! So you finally decided to let go, hmm? But you're still resisting." The pureblood concluded as she allowed a sliver of surprise and tinged amusements catch her as she was met with further reluctance.

She sighed as her finger began to play with his hair. It has only be a few minutes since she ordered him to drink from her and he had no choice but to comply. He did what he was told only it wasn't the way she had expected him to act.

He was already nearing the stage of insanity when their paths crossed so she wondered how he could just allow the blood to flow instead of drinking it properly. He will is strong she would give him that, but she wanted to see his other side come to play. So far, he would occasionally suck at her neck only to feel him struggling against the hold of hunger cast over him.

"I'm quite sure this is not how you had feed upon that human. Yes, her scars showed deeper pressure and the slight bruising around the area proved the intensity of your hunger. You wanted to devour her." The female vampire whispered to him her voice tinted with amusement and venom.

_NO!_ He mentally screamed denial as his previous reflex went off once more lodging his fangs fully on her neck, driving her blood into him, and with that, the last traces of his resistance disappeared, the monster was finally out where it proceeded to feed upon his master.

Slurping.

Drinking.

Devouring.

He did so, allowing his self to feed fully until darkness invaded him and only red hot desire remained as he burrowed even deeper earning a slight grimace of pain strike through the master's once stoic features.

"That's right Zero. Allow yourself this freedom. Relish me. Let go while I demolish your last trace of humanity." Whispered the woman while allowed a slight smile lace her pinkish lips as she allowed him so fall deeper into oblivion while she herself revealed her pointed teeth and bit down the former hunter's neck.

She fed upon him, relishing the familiar taste of his blood as she began to something more. She felt his grip on her shoulders slack while she tightened her hold on this hair.

* * *

He was done. His hunger has finally abated as he retracted his fang from her bleeding neck. But she wasn't, she fed upon him hungrily casting no heed to the weakening lad in her grasp. She would stop when she is done. It would be a pity if she wouldn't get to play with her new toy.

He was finally unconscious. His breaths were deep and slow. She took a bit too much for she too have been starving for his blood. She laid him down the couch, brushing off stray silver strands as she continued on with her plan as she proceeded to loosen his uniform take off his shirt revealing the toned muscles beneath.

"Consider this as your reward." She whispered with hints of seduction in her voice as she placed her cold lips against his while placing her hands upon his beating heart.

* * *

She was finally finished. It took a certain amount of her strength to do the act. A light knock was heard upon the dark hardwood doors. She shifted her weight so that she could face the new arrival instead of the sleeping youth beside her.

"Enter." She said and in reply, a familiar silver-haired teen entered with a solemn look upon his handsome features.

"Mistress." He said as he strode across the room gracefully yet his gait showed signs of slight distress as he neared her.

"Why the long face Ichiru?" asked the mistress as she nonchalantly flipped a few stray strands of her own silver locks behind her back tickling the aquiline nose of the slumbering one.

"Mistress Shizuka, have you –" he trailed off as he slight discomfort colored his features that mirrors as well as differs from his twin.

"Yes. I have done it." she said with finality, her magenta eyes cool and calm as they eyed a pair of lavender orbs.

"Was that necessary?" asked the teen as he eyed the healing wounds upon the vampires' necks.

"Yes. It was. It would be difficult if I had to do it to him if he were to be conscious. Besides, it is necessary in the ritual of him officially becoming my slave." She answered as she continued to survey the emotions that the boy might betray to her.

"I thought he finally resigned himself voluntarily." Said the boy as he sat by a nearby chair observing how the flames played across her calm features.

"Hmph! If you call sacrificing yourself for the one you cherish voluntary, then yes, he did so." She replied allowing the amusement to show in her features.

She was met with silence, she waited for his reply which he reluctantly gave.

"He loves her that much. I used to think that Zero's tastes were impeccable but as I see her, I see that his tastes have degraded." He said hint of disgust and anger colored his tone revealing the storm at that been brewing in the lavender depths.

"Ah, so you disapprove of his choice. Is it because the girl is simply oblivious to his feelings and openly shows him her feeling for another?" explored the mistress as she stole a glance at Zero, observing the rise and fall of bare chest.

His reply was silence, but the pain, anger and hints of abhorrence showed explicitly in his eyes with a grim frown set upon his mouth.

She chuckled at the sight of him. He has once told her that he had severed all ties from his family but as she noted the flash of worry and fear that briefly showed in his eyes, she concluded that some bonds are just too strong to break.

Like a blood bond.

A bond between brothers.

A bond between twins.

But also…

A bond between master and servant.

"It amuses me that even after all these years, you still care for him." She voiced her conclusions as she watched the young man stiffen at the statement.

"Mistress, I –" he said only to be cut off.

"No need to explain yourself, Ichiru. I've done what you had requested. Besides, Zero is a real slave now. The blood bond has become permanent. He would do anything I would order him to do. Although he may still have his free will, it would be immediately discarded the minute an order has been given. He would resist at first, seeing it is his nature to fight against his destiny. However, that would soon fade into acceptance." She said coolly coating the words with brutal finality.

"Do you regret?" she continued asking when she saw a brief flicker of doubt and guilt.

"No." he said in a clipped tone Shizuka did not fail to notice.

"A tad drastic if you ask me. I mean to request me to perform such things." She trailed off knowing full well that he understood the underlying meaning of the words.

"It is for his own good." He said in an almost whisper.

"Really now. Is it really just for his sake of adapting easier to his new life or it is that you fear of losing him once more?" she probed while watching him shift in slight distress.

"His room is just across from mine. Zero may look impregnable but we both know how weak he can be at time." He reasoned evading the question.

"So you decide to ask me to erase his memories just because he had a nightmare." She concluded for him allowing herself a small smirk of amusement.

"Yes." The man gritted his teeth at the confronting truth while waiting for his mistress to continue.

"And I'm guessing that nightmare includes a certain girl." She followed earning a subdued look of surprise from the boy.

"His blood is filled with her. His heart truly yearns for no one's blood but hers. I may be his master and his body craves for mine but when it comes to her, well… you get the picture." She smirked while playing with long gray strands of silver tresses.

He said nothing and only a nodded in reply. He neared the sleeping form while the woman moved to give him access. The face was relaxed, so unlike the one contorted in pain he saw earlier when his brother requested to be alone for a moment.

* * *

**He merely wanted to talk to him about his choice when he heard the pained whispers of a certain somebody's name. **

**Zero's voice was filled with dread and guilt. It seems the nightmare involves his thirst getting out of control. His brother sat up screaming her name out while reaching into nothingness. He woke up panting but didn't fail to release a growl of antagonism when he felt his presence.**

"**What do you want?!" he snarled menacingly at him his lavender eyes boiling in rage and fury like a cornered animal. **

"**I brought clothes for you to change." He simply said as he placed the clothes at the end of the bed while maintaining the cool façade. He planned to use the clothes as excuse to talk to him but he could clearly see it was going to be used as a plan of escaping his twin's anger.**

**He left the room but not before briefly noticing bleeding knuckles and a corroding nearby wall. When the door closed, his cool calm mask crumbled like dust revealing the pain of seeing his own brother in some much pain. **

"**Zero." He choked out he tried to stomp on the familiar but thought to be lost feelings of care but it seems the bond they have even when they were children had not vanished. It may have been thinned and corroded but some bonds could never really be cut. Especially, if such bonds are of blood.**

* * *

**-END OF CHAPTER THREE-**

A/N: Another one done for the day… BUT…Before you all conclude on something…I just have to say… NOTHING HAPPENED…between the two if you didn't get it in the end. She only took Zero's shirt off and kissed him so that she could erase his memory… take it as a part of a ritual… Anyway…thank you for reading and please review…

Acknowledgement: Thank you to **xxAlmighty Kanamexx** for adding this story as one of your faves…and **invisible x angel** for the reviews…

P.S. **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!! HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!!!** **^o^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fate's Decree**

Chapter 4:

Rusty Reminiscence

=**=

"Yuuki. Yuuki! Are you even listening to me?" asked the girl as she turned to the rather dazed one beside her while donning a worried expression.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was thinking." The brunette reasoned as her crimson eyes dulled under its former light.

"You're always thinking about something these days. I'm getting worried. I know you and Zero go back, but aren't you a bit overreacting on his transfer?" probed the friend as her silent eyes observe the unmistakable flash of pain and guilt that crossed the crimson orbs.

_Transfer? Oh, right! That's supposed to be the alibi so that students won't grow suspicious._ Thought the girl as a brief look of confusion settled only to be dismissed by remembrance.

"You're right, Yori-chan. It's not like we won't ever see each other anymore right." She said as she tried to smile only falter when the truth hit her once more.

_He is never coming back._

* * *

"Yuuki! Where are you going, the café's the other way around." Turned the classmate as Yuuki began to proceed toward a rather run down bar.

"Oh! Sorry, I kinda spaced out." She apologized letting out a dry laugh that failed to fool the female companion.

"Yuuki, are you sure you're really fine? 'Cause –" she was cut off when the brunette grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the direction of the café they frequented.

"Come on, Yori-chan! They're always full at this time of hour. We have to hurry if we want some seats." Urged the girl wearing a strained smile trying to hide the pain eating her inside.

* * *

As the two students distanced themselves from the bar, a silent silver haired individual exited it. Wearing a dazed look, his lavender orbs, grew numb and lifeless as he stared aimlessly at the people that passes his way. He stood there silently until he felt a familiar presence to his left.

The person bearing the presence bored his features yet despite their similarities, both were different in their own way. He fought the urge to turn as he proceeded to walk away from the look-alike. He slumped forward intoxicated from all the alcohol he has been ingesting the past hours, only to be caught before his pale face kissed the cobbled-stoned ground.

His eyes met mirroring silver and lavender as his vision blurred, he allowed himself to be consumed by blinding darkness once more.

* * *

"Yori-chan, you go ahead. I forgot to buy something for the Chairman. Don't worry! I can make it back on my own." She said as they paid their bills, ignoring the worried unsure look her companion was currently sporting.

"Sure? I can come with you." questioned the friend eyeing the girl in obvious scrutiny.

"Yeah. And besides, you have a report to finish right?" affirmed the girl as she tried to make Yori leave without hurting her feelings.

"Don't you?" asked Yori raised a finely-shaped brow in askance.

"Nope! I already finished mine earlier." She lied without hesitation, turning her back to hide the guilt clearly showing in her fragile features.

_ Sorry. I just want to be alone for a while. And I don't want to face the Chairman or Kaname-sama right now._ She inwardly apologized unconsciously biting her lower lip.

"Really?!" exclaimed the girl clearly in disbelief only to hear Yuuki urge her to go on without her.

"Yeah, so go ahead. Jeez, Yori I'm not a child. I know my way back." she admonished cheerfully trying desperately not to look too strained.

"Bye!" she continued not allowing the friend to reply as she sprinted into the crowd and fade along with it.

* * *

She ended up in the old park.

As her panting began to lower and calm, she felt herself settling upon the rusty old swing set, ignoring the noisy creaks coming from the decaying joints.

_It has been this long huh._ She concluded remembering the old times when she used to play in the same playground with Zero.

A sad smile played upon her lips as she recalled the sheer irony since she was the only one playing while Zero ended up taking a nap under the shade of the trees whenever the Chairman brought them to the place.

_Until that day…_

* * *

**"Come one, Zero! Let go play!" she urged as she ended up dragging the boy towards the swings.**

** "You go play. I don't want to." He stated as he held his ground not allowing her to draw him nearer.**

** "But. I want to play **_**with **_**you." she emphasized, clutching on his arm as she pulled harder only to fail in even budging the stubborn child.**

** "Why? You always play on the swings while I take a nice nap. Why change a perfectly good routine?" He asked maintaining his stance while his eyes stared into her crimson depths.**

** "Fine! You go back to your stupid tree and sleep for all eternity for all I care! I just – " she paused restraining the biting tears in the edges of her vision as she let go of his arm.**

** "You just what?" he probed not noticing how her voice seemed to falter.**

** "Nothing! You can go and sleep now! I don't want to play with you anymore." She snapped while turning her back and stomping her way back to the swings.**

** "Hey! We're not done talking. Finish your sentence first! You just what?" he said as he grabbed her wrist to stop her in her tracks.**

** "Nothing! It was a stupid idea anyway!" she said as she tried to break away from his tight hold on her.**

** "Idea? What idea?" he questioned, his curiosity not wanting to be unsatisfied.**

** "It's nothing. I just thought that your lonely and want some company but too shy to approach! Stupid, right?" she gave in not daring to meet his eyes that seem to burrow deep within her.**

** "Yeah! You know, if you're feeling lonely, Yuuki. All you have to do is say so. I'm sure the Chairman could play with you." he agreed as he reached his own conclusions while letting go of her wrist.**

** "What! I am not lonely!" she exclaimed clearly shocked with his conclusions.**

** "Really? Then what made you think that I'm lonely?" he countered observing her as if interrogating her.**

** She was left stumped. He was right of course. She was feeling a bit lonely since Kaname-sama's visits grew less frequent than usual. The Chairman even offered her to take her to the playground where she and Kaname used to go but since Zero was there to watch after her, he left her to do some important errands and come back after a few hours. She thought that since she felt lonely, Zero would feel lonely too.**

** "Well?" he urged daring her to defend.**

** "But I want to play with you. Not him." She answered in a low voice refusing to admit her feelings of loneliness.**

** "But since you really don't want to, I'll go play by myself now." She quickly continued when she was met with uncomfortable silence.**

** "Okay." He said making her pause and turn back to him.**

** "I'll play with you. But if you even try to make me play one of those girlie games, I'm going back to the tree." He said while a small pink blush colored his cheeks earning him a bright smile from the brunette.**

** "Okay! Deal! Come on, Zero." she cheerfully agreed while reaching out and grabbing his hand as they ran towards the twin swing set before any child could steal the vacant spots.**

* * *

"It's amazing how you managed to read me so well, Zero." she whispered while a thin trail of tears make their journey down her cheeks as the memory replayed once more.

"I miss you, Zero. I'm so lonely without you." she said with a tired sigh, allowing the memories to flow.

_Yes. Even with the Chairman, Yori and Kaname-sama keeping me company, I still feel lonely because my life would never be complete without you, Zero._ she silently concluded as happy memories blended with the sad ones.

* * *

**-END OF CHAPTER FOUR-**

A/N: Yes! I finally had time to continue this fic… okay, I procrastinated a bit since I actually tried doing this one yesterday… Thank you for reading and please review… I apologize for any OCness

Acknowledgements: Thank you **azure witch **for the alert.

P.S. I can't guarantee weekly updates since the next following days for me would be my own personal days spent inside a cave of isolation Started on 3/6/10 and Finished on 3/7/10


	5. Chapter 5

**Fate's Decree**

Chapter 5:

Ruby and Amber

=**=

_**He woke up.**_

_**His throat burned with thirst as his fangs lengthened along with his senses.**_

_**His eyes. **_

_**A startling bloody red, the murderous dye completely extinguished the once lavender orbs he bears.**_

_**A low growl permeated from his throat as a scent lingered within the atmosphere, flaring the thirst as he began to notice its presence.**_

_**"So you're awake." Said the singsong voice maintaining a cool unemotional tone.**_

*******

_**He gave no response. **_

_**He gave no hesitation. **_

_**He gave no warning. **_

_**He gave nothing as he launches himself in attack while burying his aching face upon the pale alabaster neck as he welcomed the release and euphoria the liquid ruby bestows as it filled him, quenching the fires as it went.**_

*******

_**He wanted more. **_

_**The taste held a tinge of familiarity while the scent of it was intoxicating, calling him out as his body yearned to have more.**_

_**His eyes turning bright red as he devoured the warm liquid, the quickening pace of her heart enticing his hunger even more while he bit down harder, ignoring the painful gasp from his prey.**_

_**He allowed himself to relish on the strange but delectable flavor. The taste held a certain flavor of sweetness but a slight robust balanced it out. He was determined to consume all of it, not wanting anyone to partake on this newfound delicacy. **_

_**He was already draining her when a strange voice made him pause.**_

_**"Enough!" the voice echoed with power and made him reluctantly retracted his fangs while his tongue swept over the wounds.**_

_**"Hmm… And here I thought you were going to put up a fight. You're more obedient than I thought Zero." chuckled the woman that he held within his grasp.**_

* * *

He took another shot of brandy as he allowed the memory to fade.

_How? _He asked himself as he wondered what drove him to such dark depths while asking for another shot completely ignoring the pained look of his companion.

"You should stop." said the man only to met with silence.

"Zero." he called out, placing a hand on the vampire's shoulder only to receive nothing but a simple shrug signaling him not to touch the ex-human.

Releasing a tired sigh, he allowed himself to silence, while waiting for his twin when to finally decide to go back.

While the human was keeping an eye on him, the vampire's thoughts began to wander in question.

_Who am I? Is my name really Zero as they said?_

_Why am I like this?! Why do I feel this thirsty all the time?_

_What happened to me? Why did she take my memories away?_

_When did I become a monster? When did I ever desire blood?_

_How could this happen?_

The questions were endless and mostly remained unanswered, while allowing the cool amber liquid to flow down this throat, few memories began to replay.

* * *

_**"Who the hell are you?" he snarled at the smirking woman who was looking at him with amusement tinged magenta irises.**_

_**"I am you master." She stated calmly, repeating a fact he refused to accept.**_

_**"Impossible! I would never serve someone like you." he said as deadly venom coated the words.**_

_**"Oh? When why are you on your knees then?" she asked allowing a small chuckle to amplify his rage.**_

_**"Because." He paused knowing full well why he was kneeling in front of her.**_

_**"It is because I told you to do so. Now, is it not that what servants do? Follow the whims of their masters." She answered for him, while wasting no time in presenting him the reality of his current stature.**_

_**"Damn you!" he seethed as he tried to be released from the invisible binds that hold him and as he fought the musical chuckle entered his ears encasing him in red-hazed anger.**_

*******

_**"It's useless. You're only wasting energy." said suddenly the man beside the silver-haired woman.**_

_**"Shut up!" he exclaimed as he struggled to get up only to fail miserably.**_

_**"Aren't you even curious to know who you are?" stated the stranger allowing reality to sink in.**_

_**"I already know who I am! I am – " he froze at the statement, he tried recalling the said knowledge but the fact evaded him, it right there when he felt fear and dread sink in as he began to contemplate and recall anything that might reveal his identity.**_

_**He found nothing.**_

_**"You're Zero, my twin brother." Supplied the man clearly seeing his newfound dread that evolved into confusion.**_

_**"T-Twin?" he repeated questioningly as he tried to wrap his head around the single knowledge about himself.**_

_**"Wait! How come you know me, while I can't?" he probed, his instincts telling him something was definitely wrong.**_

_**"Easy. It is because you no longer have your memories while we retain ours." Injected the woman not even flinching at his murderous gaze.**_

*******

_**"You what?!" he shouted angrily as the knowledge of her admitting to be the one who had erased his memories registered.**_

_**"Why?" he seethed, not bothering to hear her repeat the truth once more.**_

_**"Because it was for your own good." Inserted his look-alike while wearing a look of justification.**_

_**"What gives you the damn right to mess with my head!" he exclaimed completely unwilling to believe the loss of his memories was for his sake.**_

_**"Ichiru has already answered your question, let your other questions rest for another day. It's late, and I'm quite famished." Stated the woman who rose and neared him.**_

_**"So what! Go and eat I don't care!" he said completely unaware of the weight of his words only to know too late when she revealed a set of porcelain white fangs and plunged them on his neck.**_

_**"With pleasure." She purred against him as he gasped against the sensation while she drank the ruby liquid.**_

* * *

He felt the glass shatter at his grip earning him a displeased look form the bar tender.

"Stop staring and get me another glass!" he said with a slight slur in speech, betraying his intoxication of the amber juice.

"Not until you pay for it and the rest of your drinks! You've been here since dawn and it already mid-afternoon, so unless you cough up some cash now, I going to kick you out!" replied the man with a sharpness and insult that he did not like.

"Just put it on my tab!" he said as he tried to reach for the bottle on the other side of the bar.

"Like hell you are!" bellowed the man while taking the bottle form his slacked grip.

"I'll pay. I have the money. How much does he owe?" asked Ichiru, completely unfazed by the violent scene unfolding before him.

The bartender muttered the estimated amount that even the benefactor paled at the knowledge, apparently despite Zero's memory loss, his taste was impeccable since he basically, drank half of the bar's supply of the fine brandy.

In the end, the money was just enough, giving them no choice but to exit the bar and return another day. He said nothing to his companion, as they walked away from the establishment. He would never figure out what flight of fancy his so-called brother had taken that the man suggested for him to go out and think things through and get his head on straight. And as luck would have it, the pureblood bitch paid no heed to the little unplanned outing.

He took a deep shuddering breath, he never felt so empty in his life. He felt himself wanting something but never have the right thought to know what it was exactly. He always felt himself reaching out only to grasp at nothing but air and mist. As he took a breath once more in an effort to steady himself, a faint scent managed to catch his dulled senses.

It was different from the woman. It was warm sweet and has a fragrance compared to those of lilies and roses. He took a few more steps, wanting to trace the new scent that stood out amongst the crowd, but only to be hindered by the sudden rush of vertigo that encased him with numbing darkness.

* * *

**-END OF CHAPTER FIVE-**

A/N: It has been a while since my last update so I apologize for the wait… thank you for reading and please review…

Acknowledgements: Thank you **KoshidaKashiro****, ****Short-Fist135****, ****TohruLover**for the adds and alerts and special thanks to KoshidaKashiro for the review…

P.S. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible but since I have a current case of writer's block on this said fic it amy take a while so suggest any ideas that may help because they are always welcome and help me in the plot making process…


	6. Chapter 6

**Fate's Decree**

Chapter 6:

Tarnished Recollections

=**=

_** "I want these gentle hands." said the boy meeting her crimson stare as he continued with his words.**_

_** "And your kind smile, even though I **__**should not want such a thing."**__** He finished as he released a heavy sigh while he cupped her cheek ever gently sending a jolt of electricity through his touch.**_

* * *

_How long has it been since that moment? How long has it been since I had laid my eyes on his lavender eyes?_ She wondered as sat upon the empty swing ignoring the chilly winds that sends her short brown locks in disarray. Closing her eyes, she released a shuddering sigh while staring upon the vastness of the grey austere winter sky.

She has been visiting the old playground for quite some time. She was always recalling those brief yet bright reminiscences. It was quite strange she no longer felt the fear of being alone in the town. It seemed that as time took its toll, she no longer cared of such things such as safety. She had long abandoned her duty as a prefect, not voluntarily of course. The chairman reasoned she cannot go one her own, he expected her to refuse. She didn't. She allowed Fate to toy and mold her life as she saw fit. If she can no longer be allowed to recall and relive those nights with him then so be it.

"Zero." she sighed surrendering to the crush of depression that had began to eat away the light that once shinned so brightly in her crimson depths. The tears fell, the screams didn't come this time. Her throat had long been abused to make a sound.

"I wish to meet your soft lavender eyes. I wish to hold your strong yet gentle hands. I want you to come back, even if I no longer deserve your love." She says in a ragged whisper that she choked with her silent sobs.

As she struggled against the dark hold, a flash of movement caught her eye. She looked up from her broken trance to see a small child with a pair of mismatched eyes looking at her.

"Can you help me?" he asked in a tiny voice, beckoning her to come to him which she did. After all, there is no harm in helping a child find its mother.

"Of course." She replied, donning the strained smile she had been wearing for weeks as she stood up and came to the boy.

* * *

"Where am I?" the girl asked as her long-lashed lids fluttered to see the high-decorated ceilings above her.

"What happened?" she wondered as she tried to recall the events that played. The images flitted in her memory. A mismatched gaze from a child followed by a chaste kiss of thanks and then, darkness came to her.

"I see you're awake." Came the gentle voice as he entered the room quietly closing the heavy-looking wooden door behind him.

"Kaname-sama? What are you doing here?" asking out of sheer reflex.

"The correct question my dear is, what are _you _doing here?" he replied as he neared her, deep dark eyes burrowing through her.

"I was just helping this little boy. He said he lost his mother and brought me here. The last thing I remember was him giving he a kiss on the cheek and then…" she trailed off, her thin brows furrowed in wonderment.

"I see. Child vampires have a tendency to absorb energy from beings." He said his eyes softening ever so slightly.

"V-Vampire?" she stuttered as the blow hit her.

"Yes, Yuuki. The child you helped is a vampire. And the place where he had lead you is the venue for a ball of which others vampires are to attend." He confirmed, his tone visibly laced with caution as he spoke eyeing her reactions.

"O-Oh!" she exclaimed as the information began to sink in.

_A vampire ball. Would __**she**__ be here as well? Then that could mean…_ her thoughts were cut off by the pureblood's words as he noted how sadness, guilt and a spark of hope played across her dark red irises.

"It is not safe for you to leave yet. The party has started, and it would cause quite a commotion if some of them catch your scent. I suggest you stay here in this room for the time being. I'll inform the chairman that you're with me and I'll be the one bringing you home. Okay?" he said hiding the hints of pain in his voice while he saw her crimson depths darken.

"Okay, Kaname-same." She replied in a dejected tone, already lost in her own musings to bother the look of worry that flashed upon the male's once calm features.

"Yuuki." He whispered not meaning to snap her out of the trance she had cast around her.

"Yes?" she turned to him only to see a sad smile in return.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said as he turned his back while he exited the room.

* * *

_**"You're burning up!" the silver-haired prefect exclaimed as he spied her panting form leaning against a tree trunk and placed his hand upon her sweating forehead.**_

_** "I'm fine." she sighed, the lack of energy in her voice betrayed her weakness.**_

_** "The hell you are! Forget prefect duty! You need to rest!" he said in an angry tone of worry as he took in her flushed features and droopy eyes.**_

_** "But." The girl tried to retort only to be cut off.**_

_** "Those leaches can handle a night without us, now come on." Said the hunter as he scooped her up bridal style as they exited the grounds and proceeded to the Sun Dorms.**_

_** "Zero!" she shrieked in embarrassment while holding on to his neck to make sure he doesn't drop her.**_

_** "I don't have time for your stubbornness. You're getting rest and that's final!" he explained as he briskly walked to exit the woods.**_

_** It was a silent night. Only the rhythmic chirps of nightly crickets and the occasional hoots of a wise old owl can be heard besides the speedy strides of the hunter.**_

_** "Zero." she whispered in a sigh relishing in his warmth.**_

_** "What?" he asked in tone that was almost hushed.**_

_** "Thanks for being there for me." she looked up with heavy eyes, catching a small glimpse of that rare beautiful gentle smile before sleep claimed her into the world of dreams.**_

* * *

She caught stray tears as the memory faded against the music that flowed from outside. She laid on the bed as images of him came, his light silvery lavender eyes that always appeared to be so cold only to warm just for her, and the rough calloused hands that held her with unexpected gentleness. She sighed as a crushing pain filled her chest watering her eyes once more.

She released a shuddering sigh in an effort to dislodge the obstructing feeling from her, seeking solace from the soft sounds of muffled music that suddenly stopped in awkward silence. Curiosity claimed her questioning mind as it drew her out of her hiding place, only to be rewarded when her wide eyes caught sight of a certain someone.

_**ZERO!!!**_ her heart fluttered like a hummingbird's wings as all thoughts of danger diminished at the sight of him as she ran towards the servant like a shinning beacon of light amidst a dark cold storm.

* * *

"My, my, if I had known that I was to cause such a commotion, I would have not come and disturbed your evening." The silver-haired woman chuckled as her magenta eyes gleamed with amusement towards a certain dark-haired pureblood.

"What brings you here Shizuka?" he asked, his tone cold and dangerous as a hidden threat laid beneath the words.

Her reply was a chuckle and her gaze began to observe the gathered guests around them while she allowed a smirk to grace her porcelain features ignoring how Kaname's eyes narrowed in insult.

"Now, now, Kuran. I'll take my leave. I know when I am not welcome." She said, the haughty smirk never leaving her lips.

The vampires' attention were all centered upon the two, and just the male one began to say a retort, their attentions were immediately diverted by the scent of delicious human blood and a scream of desperation and longing as they watched as small brunette ran through the crowd and embrace a silver-haired vampire.

* * *

"ZERO!" she screamed rather wildly as she latched on to his slim waist and buried herself in his chest while happy tears came to blur her vision.

"DON'T GO. PLEASE, ZERO DON'T GO!!!" she begged in desperation as she raised her tear-filled eyes to meet his only to see those lavender orbs cloud with confusion.

"W-Who are you?" he asked as he stared at the distraught girl before him.

_Zero?_ She thought in confusion while a part of her heart began the process of deterioration. At those simple words, Yuuki felt her world shatter and crumble beneath her feet.

* * *

**-END OF CHAPTER SIX-**

A/N: Thank you for reading…


	7. Chapter 7

**Fate's Decree**

Chapter 7:

Crimson Eyes

"Who are you?" he asked the strange girl who looked up at with such warmth, but that all faded when his words registered upon causing the crimson lights to dim and dull.

_ Who is this girl?_ He wondered as he continued to stare at her, he could not help but feel a certain sense of tenderness when his gaze crosses with those crimson depths. He soon sensed her sweet scent only to realize the familiarity of it. It was driving his hunger to rage at him. Telling him to take here and now. But such vicious thoughts were squashed at the sound of her gentle yet pained voice.

"What do you mean? It's me Yuuki! How could you not remember?!"she asked, her eyes brimming with tears while he just stood there not comprehending why he felt so helpless when those watery gems fell.

"I'm sorry. But I – " he was cut off when she lashed, anger clear in those hauntingly coaxing orbs.

"What have you done to him?!" she directed her attention to the woman he was to call his master. He had never seen anyone stand up against such powerful beings, even those leeches cower at the woman's feet. Yet this… this human dared to face her with no protection what so ever.

_ Is she insane?_ He asked himself, pausing at how the thought managed to conjure up a strange feeling from him. He wants to protect her. He wants to take her away from these hunger-filled gazes surrounding her so she could be safe.

_ So she could smile._ The thought stunned him, why did he wants those things, why does his dark side seems to relish at the sight and smell of her. Of this mere mortal he has never seen before.

Why?

"What I do to my servant is none of your concern little girl. Kuran you should how to handle you woman better." Mused the woman smirking at how those dark eyes filled up with contempt.

He could not help but felt a strange spike of possessiveness take him when he was the said pureblood take the girl, lulling her to unconsciousness and encase her in an embrace as he told the woman to leave immediately.

"Zero." his name came away with a sigh as darkness finally pervaded upon her. The said vampire could not help but want to reassure her, to make the pain disappear. But he couldn't do anything. His master ordered him to not fight or cause trouble with anyone unless she says or they themselves has initialed the first attack.

"I mean it Shizuka. Leave this place now. You and your servant have caused enough damage." The man said as he turned his back and proceeded to exit the wide ballroom.

"We were just going to until your little princess decided to latch on my boy here." She replied taunting clear in her silky cold voice.

"Come on, Zero. Ichiru would grow worry of our absence." She stated, turning to him awaiting him to follow behind her like… like a dog.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked through clenched teeth when hey finally exited the grounds.

"So that everyone will know that you belong to me and no one else." She said not bothering to lighten the blow.

"By everyone of course you mean that guy Kuran." He concluded seeing a playful smirk lacing his master's face.

"Him. And the Hunter's Association of course." Added the pureblood as alighted the carriage.

"Why?" he asked before telling the driver to take them back as he entered the carriage with her.

"To stop any further intrusions of ownership what else." She said leaning her back against the soft cushion behind her while, her eyes lock with his.

"I don't see the reason behind it. I'm a vampire why would hunters want me?" he asked recalling the brief explanation that he should stay away from vampire hunter.

_** "Stay away from the hunters Zero?" said the twin as they saw a couple of men roaming near the area with weapons.**_

_** "Why, they don't so tough." He countered since he was about to tell the two men get the hell out of the premises of the chateau.**_

_** "Appearance can be deceiving you of all people you know that. After all, who would suspect that a mere teenage boy could have the speed and strength that is beyond human." Replied the calm one saw they saw the men leaving.**_

_** "See, you didn't need to fight them. As long as we don't cause any more trouble, they won't have reason to attack."**_

_** "Why are you so wry of them Ichiru?"he asked as the twin grew silent at the probe.**_

_** "I suggest you get ready. We don't want the mistress to wait." He evaded shifting the topic back to what they were discussing before the vampire caught scent of the hunters.**_

_** "But is alright for to wait for her?!" spat Zero remembering the time they had to wait for the damn woman.**_

_** "She is our master." Replied Ichiru reminding him of his current stature.**_

_** "No. She's your master. Not mine." He bit out refusing to accept his fate.**_

_** "You say that you are more bound to her orders than I am. I actually have the choice not follow." Sighed the other eyeing him in a bored way.**_

_** "Which is why you should go instead of me." he answered knowing the twin desires to accompany them.**_

_** "No. She chose you. I'll just wait here." He shook his head while a few stray locks covered his eyes.**_

_** "Why do I get the feeling that it won't take us long before they kick us out."he sighed in resignation while trying to tie the cravat properly.**_

_** "How long you reside there would be up to her." He said as he closed the distance between them and proceeded to tie the thing for him.**_

_** "Thanks. Then something tells me, that she'll just make a damn entrance and proceed to a graceful exit." He added as his gut told him that something unexpected would happen at that ball they were going to crash.**_

_** "You never know. Just promise me not to cause any trouble with the hunters." His eyes softening as he took a few steps back to allow Zero to get a better look of himself wearing a suit.**_

_** "Fine. I promise." He sighed as he glance at the stranger reflected upon the glass.**_

"Oh, they have their reasons. Now, how about dinner. I'm sure Gregory won't mind you take a few ounces." she smirked at how he frowned at the prospect when she suggests that he feeds on the driver.

"I'm not hungry." He growled in annoyance.

"Really, but you seemed so intent on that girl." She poked at him playfully.

"How – " he was stunned to see her read through him.

"I know far more than you think." She replied looking while she yawned.

"I saw how you looked at her. You wanted her." She continued her magenta eyes swirled with hidden knowledge as she notices him stiffen at the conclusion.

"Who was she anyway? How come she seems to know of me?" evading the topic about his hunger of the familiar stranger.

"I was actually surprised to her see there. But to answer your question… she's the reason why you following my every whim and command." She said offhandedly eyeing him as she spoke.

"What do you mean?" he questioned as the image of the girl's crimson eyes flew past his mind.

"What I mean is, she is the reason why you became my slave." Cleared the master as she twisted the truth ever so slightly.

"How?" he asked silver lavender lights dancing across the angered orbs.

"I'm bored of these questions. Since you're not hungry, I'll just help myself with you. Now come here." It was an order no matter how playful she stated it, he had no choice as his own legs dragged himself to her as the kneel before the pureblood in submission.

"You can get your fill of me later." She whispered while grabbed a clump of silver in her slender grasp revealing the pulsing vein on his neck. She took her time in this form of torture, as her pale tongue ran across his neck, her sharpened fangs teased across the skin.

"Just do it!" he growled as he gasped at the painful yet numbing bite took him, they say a pureblood's fangs are laced with poison. They have no idea how true it was, he felt the chocking heat upon him, making him pant at the pain it caused. Another gasp, as he his arms involuntarily reached out for something to hold, which turned out to his master's white kimono. When it was over, he was covered with sweat. He shivered with disgust as the tongue once more lapped at his neck while it sealed the wound with saliva. As he felt his vision dim, he could not help but remembered the crimson eyed girl who was said to be the cause of this all.

**-END OF CHAPTER SEVEN-**

A/N: Thank you for reading…my extended thanks to TESKATLIPOKA for the review... =)


	8. Chapter 8

**Fate's Decree**

Chapter 7:

Hot and Cold

She awoke.

She recalled.

The familiar pain stroked through her like a well-sharpened dagger, chocking her with tears.

"Zero."

How many times did she whisper his name with longing?

How many times did she feel herself sink lower into the dark world of inescapable depression as the days pass so painfully slow?

How many times did she dream of him, wanting to embrace and engulf him with words of love and clemency?

How many?

The answer was simple.

Far too many to count.

* * *

She stared at the stranger standing before the glassy surface. The stranger was wearing a uniform similar to that of the academy, her hair reached about midway of her back, her pale unhealthy features tear streaked and hollow. Her eyes stared at her, dull and lifeless.

"Who are you?" she asked only to be unanswered by the reflection.

She reached out. Her fingers came in contact with the cold flat surface, while the stranger mimicked her actions, she continued to question herself.

"What happened to you?" she asked, sympathy coloring the question.

_Are you as tired as I am? _The mental question remained unspoken, as she released a sigh while she turned her back against the mirror and proceeded to leave the room.

Her slow steps echoed in the silent wooden halls of the house. She refuses to call something this broken and empty a home. A familiar frown laced her pale features, as she recalled the image that met her in the morning.

She knew it was her.

She knew it was a mere reflection.

But to see herself in a state like that placed her in momentary denial. She wanted to say she was fine, not in the brink of depression. She wanted to smile and laugh not frown and cry.

But the evidence was already in plain sight.

She was not fine.

'Fine' left the moment he gave up himself to protect her.

Her smiles and laughter slowly turned into strained ones on the night she realized he had left her never to return.

The image was just one of the many things that showed her that Yuuki Cross is slowly dying and nothing seems to be able to stop the process.

She paused.

Her lost gaze focused upon a framed image.

It was them.

It was her.

So happy. So carefree. So innocent.

It was him.

Always frowning. Always silent. Always there.

_Zero. _the name echoed once more in within her crumbling heart.

She dared to touch the thing.

As she neared, she hesitated, almost afraid that even this simple reminisce would be denied of her. She picked it up, the sting of tears hid behind her tired eyes as they took a more detailed look upon the picture.

Her hold was gentle as if the frame was made of the frailest glass, almost comparable to her grieving state. Her soft fingers traced his scowling features lovingly as familiar nostalgia enveloped her like a blanket.

A bitter smile.

That's the closest real thing one could see her wearing these days. Since dead smiles and hollow laughter became her daily mask. Those who never knew her well would not notice. Those who knew of her would sense the difference. However, for those who knew her, they would see the pain and bitterness and sometimes guilt that filled those now dull crimson orbs.

_What are you doing?_ She dared to ask herself. After all, isn't she one of the first persons to say not to wallow in the past and live life with no regrets.

Yet, here she was. Wallowing in the deep ends of remorse, allowing herself to be chained to the past as life pass by her with it mocking light.

"Yuuki." The voice was gentle, understanding even.

"Chairman." She did not turn to meet him. Ever since Zero left, the said man became subdued, no longer the happy go lucky weirdo who playfully cooks up imaginary recipes. It seems the once bright family suddenly darkened at the loss of their brooding shadow.

"There's no school for a while. Why are you wearing your uniform?" the words held caution, as well as unmasked concern.

"Oh. I didn't know it was break already." She spoke, not bothering to put up a front of cheeriness.

"Yuuki." He sighed, as he dared to approached the slowly breaking girl.

"He wouldn't want you like this." he continued, he saw her frail shoulders flinch at the words.

"He would want you to live and be happy." He said almost whispering, his tone almost akin to begging.

"He doesn't even remember me." that was her reply, the words laced with bitterness and pain.

"Yuuki." He said once more, in a vain attempt to help.

It never worked then.

Why would it work now?

"She erased his memories! She made him forget not only about me but everything else. EVERYTHING! How could she be so cruel? Isn't it enough that she turned him into a slave? Must she diminish him as well…" the forceful words turned into mere whispers, while she choke on her tears.

"Yuuki, please. I don't want to lose you too." He said as he closed in the distance and engulfs her in a desperate embrace.

She continued to cry.

She paid no heed to the silent tears that fell upon her back as she felt the embrace grow tighter.

"Yuuki, please come back to us." He begged in a whisper, a whispered that was drowned out by her cries and growing grief.

* * *

"How is she?" asked the dark haired pureblood as he entered the ex-hunter's office.

The said man didn't bother to reply but merely gave him a pained look that managed to give him all the answers he needs.

"I see." He a sad frown laced his features as understanding dawn on him.

"We're losing her, Kaname." Said the chairman, the bitterness and hurt unmasked in his tired voice.

"I know." Came the reply as the said pureblood's eyes mimicked the man's expression.

"What are we going to do?" the chairman sighed gazing across the darkening horizon.

"I-I don't know." He frowned at his admission. He truly did everything he can, he comforted her, he listened to her, he was there for her, yet she could only see and long for the one who wasn't.

"I'm beginning to wonder how Kiryuu does it?" he muttered to himself.

"It's painful. To see the one you love, longing for another." Injected the other as he turned to meet the ancient's gaze.

"I used to think that being distanced from her was the most painful punishment I had to endure. I didn't know it would be more painful to be near her." He sighed, eyes filled with unshed sorrow.

"We have to do something." Declared the man as his eyes burned with determination.

"I know. It's getting late. It's best if I'd be going." He said as he stood up, the chairman made no motion to stop him.

* * *

"_**Zero! I've looking all over for you. What are you doing here? I thought you hate prefect duty." She said as she ran towards the silver-haired hunter who seems to be busy ignoring her as he lay upon the hill.**_

"_**Hey! I'm talking to you." she continued obviously miffed by the silence.**_

"_**Can't a guy get some peace? Prefect duty is discontinued for a while since it's break." He sighed not bothering to look away from the night sky.**_

"_**What are you doing here then?" she asked as she took seat beside the lying hunter upon the soft fragrant grass.**_

"_**Like I said getting some peace, which you're disturbing." He frowned as he captured her with his lavender gaze highlighted by the silver moonlight.**_

"_**Hmph! Well sorry for disturbing you alone time Mr. Kiryuu." She huffed as she proceeded to stand and leave the pondering being alone as he desired to be. The said action was hindered by a simple clasp of a hand as his calloused fingers dragged her down.**_

"_**Wha – " she uttered as she slipped on the slope giving her a ungraceful landing on her back.**_

_**She turned to glare and shout at cause of the rather uncomfortable slip when the sight of soft nostalgic orbs gazing upon the starry skies hindered her.**_

_**She said nothing but mimicked his action and directed her crimson gaze upon the star-filled blanket above them.**_

"_**It's beautiful." She gasped obviously enthralled by the beauty.**_

"_**My family and I used to do this." he whispered almost akin to vulnerability at the confession.**_

"_**Zero?" she said, her volume matching his.**_

"_**What is it Yuuki?" he replied with a tired sigh.**_

"_**I'm family too right?" She asked almost afraid when a pause was heard.**_

"_**Of course." He said as he closed his eyes allowing himself to relish the moment.**_

_**She smiled and proceeded to gaze up into the heavens.**_

_**And as she did so, she couldn't help but notice the warmth of his hand encasing hers and for some strange reason wished for him to never let go.**_

* * *

"You shouldn't be here." A deep voice broke her away from the memory.

"Kaname-sama." She said as she got up from her lying position.

"What are you doing here, Yuuki?" he asked worry etched in his voice.

"Nothing. Just gazing at the stars." She replied as a sad smile graced her lips.

"It's dangerous at night. You of all people should know that." his eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry to worry you Kaname-sama." She said with a sigh as she stood up and proceeded to leave.

"Yuuki." She was hindered by a grasp.

Cold.

The was only word to describe the hold, no matter how gentle or careful it was, it was always cold so unlike the gruff hands that held so much warmth.

"Strange, you and the chairman say my name the same way." She said, not bothering to acknowledge how his grip tightened at the words.

"That's because we care for you. Yuuki, we're getting worried." He said letting go of her while tried to meet her eyes.

"What do you mean? I'm fine. I eat my meals. I take my rest. I'm fine." she lied not meeting his gaze at all as distance herself from him.

"No. No you're not. The light in your eyes is gone as well as the life in your smiles and laughter." He said, the words were enough to make her stop.

"Yuuki, talk to me." he begged.

"You're not him you know." She faced him, her words cold and lifeless.

"I know." He sighed and resignation as he closed the distance she had set.

"When why are you trying to replace him?" she accused her eyes narrowing.

"I don't understand." He replied almost naïve.

"You're always around these days." She said with a sigh recalling the way the pureblood was acting for the past days.

"Is my company that much of a problem to you?" his eyes saddened at the words.

"No." she sighed looking up to him with sad eyes.

"Then, what's the problem?" he asked as he cupped her cheek.

"Why didn't you stop her?" the words went out of nowhere and they kept coming.

"Why didn't you stop her from taking him?"

"Why didn't help me take him back?"

"Why?"

"Answer me?"

"I – " he was out of words, he didn't expect her to ask such things.

"I'm sorry."

That was the only thing he could say. After all, he didn't deny his capability to stop Shizuka, he just thought of her safety first. He didn't expect that something important was lost on that day.

"Why Kaname-sama?" she whispered weakly far too tired to cry.

"Yuuki, enough of this, please. Kiryuu wouldn't want to see you like this." he said in a vain attempt of comfort.

"He doesn't even remember me, why would he care if I'm like this." she stated bitterly.

"How about us? How about the chairman, how about your friend Yori, how about me?" he injected obviously hurt as he continued after being met with silence.

"We care for you as well. And it pains us to see you like this. Kiryuu sacrificed his freedom so that you could have yours. You are merely putting all his efforts in vain if you continue to be like this."

"Please come back to us, Yuuki." He begged once more, looking deep into her dark eyes.

"I don't know how. I don't know if could ever return. I don't know if I could ever heal." She confessed, broken and hurt.

"Then let us help. Let us heal you. Let us in Yuuki." he urged hoping he was getting through her somehow.

"I love him." She stated no bothering to see how he stiffened at the admission.

"I love him and I never told him just because I was so blind to see it." she stated it so unemotionally that it hurt even more.

"You have to move on, Yuuki." He said hiding the pain that words had brought.

"How? How can I forget him. How can I do such a thing?" she choked at the words as an image of certain someone pervaded in her memory.

"I'm not asking you to forget him or stop loving him. I'm just asking you to let go the guilt and pain you have been harboring." He said gently knowing one wrong word would send her farther away from them all.

"How?" she asked almost desperate.

"Use me." he stated while he hid the pain, he stared deep into confused crimson.

"Use me as a proxy. Use me as your tool in moving on. Yuuki Cross, let me help you." he continued ignoring the gnawing ache in his heart.

"I can't." she said hints of stubbornness showed giving hope to the other who saw it.

"You can." He urged desperately.

"I don't love you. Not… not anymore." She stated mercilessly as the words buried themselves impaling him.

"I don't care." He said as he closed the distance with a kiss.

She did nothing as she tried to recall the feeling she had from him, she did nothing as she tried to heal and allow herself to imagine hot burning warmth instead icy numbing cold.

But something inside tells her it will be all in vain rather than heal, the wound would only fester causing more damage.

And as her heart continued to beat and try to heal a thought still manage to awake her from the illusion before her.

_You're not him, Kaname-sama. You may be there, you may listen, you may comfort. But you're not him._

* * *

**-END OF CHAPTER SEVEN-**

A/N: Thank you for reading and extra thanks to those who reviewed =)


	9. Chapter 9

**Fate's Decree**

Chapter 9:

Nothingness and Explanations

Light.

His dreams were filled with it.

A light so bright he could not see anything but its glowing embrace.

Mere fragmentary gist of long buried sensations…

Sometimes his ears would pick up a string of melodious laughter that seemed to lift him.

There are times when he would feel a gentle touch, so warm and loving.

On rarer times, he would even whiff of an fragrant intoxicating scent luring him deeper into the world of dreams.

Yet…

Upon awakening, they all lay blurred and dismissed by the dreamer.

* * *

He wanted to know.

He wanted to know everything.

He continued to stare at the barren high ceilings of his room, trying desperately to recall.

Only to fail.

"Why?"

"Why can't I remember?"

A frown laced his features while two silver brows furrow in frustration. Releasing a sigh, he disengages himself from such troublesome thoughts.

"What's the point?" he said finding it hopeless as he was met with nothing once more.

"_**Your memories may never come back." **_

The woman named Shizuka herself had said so.

Even his own twin told him not to ponder or delve into such things.

"_**Leave the past behind. It's easier that way." **_

The words echo in memory, he didn't know why but he refused to make it easier.

He always spent those fruitless days engrossing himself in an attempt to recall anything at all from his past. But so far, all he got in turn was a sharp throbbing migraine whenever he got to some sense of familiarity.

"You're really are stubborn." came a sigh, he turned his gaze to see a familiar face looking at him.

"Why don't you just tell me, Ichiru?"he sat up looking to meet the two lavender orbs of his twin who only frowned at the words.

"Why can't you just take this as a new start?" he evaded once more. It has almost been a routine for the both of them, Zero would ask Ichiru to tell him more about his past but the other always seemed reluctant to divulge any more info. He would always either redirect the vampire's attention or ignore the question completely. At first Zero allowed it to pass but as time went on along with recalling nothing at all, it was starting to grate on his nerves.

"What are you hiding?" he asked throwing a sharp look at the twin who slightly flinched at bit at the hardness and determination in his eyes.

"Nothing." He continued to stand his ground still unwilling to say anything.

"Don't lie to me! You always say it was for the best but I don't understand why?" he snapped, he allowed this thing to drag on far too long he wants his answers now.

"How can you make be understand when you refuse to tell me!" he cut Ichiru off as he was about to say something that would suggest Zero to take some rest and leave it be.

"The mistress…" Ichiru uttered only to be stopped by Zero once more who was already losing his cool.

"Says nothing but stilted riddles!"he shouted, standing from his sitting position and looked at the twin with a look of anger and impatience.

"It's not my place to tell you." he reasoned but judging from the way those silvery lavender orbs alight with determination it wasn't going to work this time.

"Why? You said it yourself! You're my TWIN brother! How can it NOT be your place?" he snapped, he was tired of this.

"Tell me! I want to stop this! I want to know! I want to know why I'm here. Why my memories were taken from me! I've stayed silent long enough dammit!" he yelled, smashing his fist against the wooden bed post, the impact making slight cracks upon the ancient surface, the said fist crunched up in anger, lavender orbs brimming with determined fire while fanged teeth clench tightly in emphasis.

"You're not letting it go this time aren't you." said Ichiru, his eyes taking in the hard stubborn orbs.

"How much did Mistress tell you?" he sighed as he took a seat on a nearby chair.

"Not much… She just told me that this girl we met at the party was the reason why I was here. Why I'm like this." he trailed off, as the recent memory played only to snap upon attention at the twin's next words.

"Yuuki Cross." He seethed, anger clear and present, any indication of the once calm person was overshadowed by the contempt upon his handsome features.

"You know her." He asked rather perturb as he took in the seething anger in the tone, so unlike the familiar indifferent calm comments that came his way when they discuss the topics pertaining to his memory loss.

"To a point." He frowned, the prospect of Zero meeting with Yuuki Cross was not to his liking at all.

She hurt Zero, and that was more than enough from him to have a raging dislike for the girl.

"Tell me about her." Zero's eyes narrowed.

_What so special about her?_ He mentally question while he waited for his twin to reply.

"She was your best friend." he supplied, his gaze crossing with Zero's.

"Why do I feel it is more complicated than that." he replied, he didn't know why but something told him so, like some strange pull and spark of instinct that seem to dictate what he feels on the situation.

"You're right. You were in love with her." Affirmed the twin, his voice returning to its calm tone.

"I WAS WHAT?" he exclaimed, he tired to deny but was once again told by his heart that it was true.

_I was in love with her?_ He wondered, picturing the girl's image, he felt something in him warm at the sight of those deep crimson orbs but at the same time a splinter of pain stroke through him when tears brimmed at their edges.

"Is that so hard to believe? You said you met her during the party, I'm willing to bet that you felt drawn to her." Continued Ichiru, his observant gaze watched the twin stiffen in confirmation.

"Hm… I guess there are something things that even memories can't change." Mused the other, as he watched Zero look at him in confusion.

"I don't understand." His emotions were all jumbled, he felt pain as well as elation but he couldn't place the reason why they exist.

"You loved her. But she was in love with someone else. She continued to ignore and be ignorant of your feelings towards her while you openly show her affections to another." The twin explained, the bitter tone was present once more.

"I'm guessing that guy was Kuran?"he guessed, recalling the sudden surge of distaste and jealousy that filled him that night, some feral part of him actually wanted to break his neck when he saw the man take her.

"I'm guessing you we've met." Ichiru snapped him from his musings.

"I don't like him." He stated, voicing his obvious dislike.

"You never did. But then again you don't like a lot of things." Shrugged the other as he made no attempt to dismissed the emotion. It was unlike the times Ichiru tried to calm him down whenever he vented on Shizuka.

"Tell me about our parents." he changed the topic, for some reason he didn't want to linger on the topic of Kuran, he missed the way Ichiru stiffened ever so slightly at the words.

"You were their favorite." He answered, tone held a certain coolness that made him alert.

"Why do I feel like disagreeing with you?" he voiced, as he watched the other teen frown at the words.

"Because even after all those hardship you're still a softie." He replied rather sharply making Zero frown in turn as well.

"Would you hate me if I told you I was the reason why they died and why you got turned into vampire?" he continued, watching Zero freeze in shock.

"As I've said you were their favorite. You were both skilled and strong, while I was sickly and weak. So they deemed me useless." He sighed, a melancholy hue staining the lavender orbs.

"That's not true!" reacted the stronger one from sheer reflex.

"How could you say that! You weren't there when they talked about separating us so that I won't pull down with me!" he snapped, the once clam façade crumbling as memories play once more as well as the old pain clenching him at the chest.

"So I made a deal with Mistress Shizuka. I help her find revenge while she gives him me salvation from my fate as a weakling." He said, his tone cooling down but the sharpness in his eyes did not falter.

"On that night, it happened. She killed our parent while she took her fill of you." he ended as he waited for the much predicted reply.

"WHY? DID YOU REALLY HATE ME THAT MUCH!" he asked, he couldn't help but feel the pain of betrayal eating at him.

"Anger was never the most reasonable thing in the world. Quite comparable to love really." Sighed the other, the sharpness dulling into melancholy sadness.

"What the hell are you talking about! I may not remember but love doesn't lead to anger." He refuted in his own stubborn way earning him a slight look of dismay from the other.

"You're not only soft, you naïve as well. Everything has a shadow even love. It drives you mad, makes you do stupid and regrettable things. It clouds your reason and increases your instability and fear. Tell me, do you think giving your last shred of freedom for a girl who never looked your way is a logical thing to do." He reasoned while he watched the angry eyes boring into him.

"No. Was I really that stupid?" Zero sighed as he looked at Ichiru in askance.

"You were in love."

It was futile way of comfort.

And they both knew it.

"Mistress was no different." He continued, earning a questioning gaze from the vampire.

"What do you mean?" he said suspiciously, his sense detecting a hidden truth buried within the words.

"Our parent killed her lover. She wanted revenge and I helped her." He answered in caution, detecting the calmness that enveloped the twin.

"Why?" his eyes narrowed, he could already feel the closing reality.

"Because I always admired you from the start, on that night I felt all my devotion and love turn into bitter jealousy." Ichiru admitted paying no heed to the darkening orbs before him.

"Yet you're here. Acting like a brother." The tone was weak, it held the essence of fatigue as well as suspicion.

"I wanted a new start. So I asked her to remove your memories." He continued, he watched the remaining pieces of trust crumble upon utterance.

"So it was you…" he sighed, he felt himself going numb.

"Yes it was me. So if you're going to be angry with her, don't. I'm the true cause of your suffering. Blame me. Hate me." he said in resolution as he met those twin lavender orbs.

The silence between them spanned.

One awaiting a reply.

While the other pondered for one.

"I would never hate you."

"Even with all of the things you've done. I can't seem to hate you."

"I don't know why. But I always felt that no matter what I will always be your brother." he whispered in a calm and decided tone, eliciting a surprised look upon his brother.

He felt tears choke him when he heard the words.

He was actually forgiven.

Zero still considered him a brother despite knowing the truth.

"And our parents?" he asked almost regretfully when he saw pain dance across the brother's eyes while he tried to stop the tears threatening to fall.

"It was she who killed them. Not you." he answered in resignation.

"She was tricked you know. All of us were." He answered, feeling the need to defend his mistress.

"What do you mean?" asked the other as he watched him intently, he was about to answer when a female voice did it for him.

"He was killed by an over possessive husband." She said as she entered the threshold.

"So you decided to tell him the truth huh?" she turned to Ichiru, ignoring the baleful stares her servant was giving her.

"Forgive me, I should have asked permission." He gave her a slight bow of apology.

"No need." She sighed as she made her way towards the ex-hunter.

"If you really want to avenge your parents… then kill the man who was all the root of our pain." She whispered to him, distancing herself while she took in the confused look he was bearing.

Taking the silence as cue, she sat upon the mattress and began her tale.

**-END OF CHAPTER NINE-**

**A/N:** I apologize for the late update. Thank you for the patience and for reading my fic. I'll be placing this one on **HIATUS** for a while since I'm currently experiencing a massive case of writer's block on this story.

**P.S.** Anyone who'd be nice enough to give me a nice detailed summary on what exactly occurred after the Shizuka confronation both in manga and anime… would really help me out of this slump…


	10. Chapter 10

**Fate's Decree**

Chapter 10:

**A Will of Defiance **

She walks along the cobbled pavement, her head filled with memories of both recent and old.

Nostalgia fills her senses as she drowns out the world around her, losing herself to memories once more.

The memories mix, churning along with emotions that seem to lack their former luster and shine.

_Kaname-sama._

The memories flow.

Stolen kisses and brief embraces.

Struggling attempts to smile and heal.

The ever present tug on her heart as she leads herself into the direction of faded silver memories that drive her into the brink of darkness and destruction, capturing her in their grasp.

_Zero._

The stray tears fall.

The heart continues to struggle and beat for the sake of living.

For the sake of fulfilling a promise that she herself is determine to fulfill.

**Live.**

She knows she could not wallow in the dark depths she must stand up and try to mend and push away the gnawing sensation of guilt suffocating her.

"Come on, Yuuki." She whispered in silent resolve, for now she'll mourn but she knows she'll repair her now shattered self.

She has to.

She _needs_ to.

"It's like seeing a ghost."

The words caught her by surprise, the stranger's voice encased in the tone of hunger and desire, sending shivers up her spine making her wish she didn't leave the protection of the academy to visit the old playground where they used to fool around.

"W-Who are you?" her eyes meet mismatched orbs full of malice.

She felt the shadows around her grow and darken.

And then darkness.

* * *

"Chairman, has Yuuki returned yet?" he asked, returning from a rather bloody council meeting.

The stillness of his voice betrayed nothing except the chilling tone of numbness he had casted over himself.

"She isn't with you?"

The reply was like a splash of cold water.

"No, I thought you sent her on errands." He chose his words carefully, he may be mistaken.

Quelling the raging fire of panic, he waited for the reply.

"She told me, she was going out with you." the Chairman replied in a pondering tone, it was not a comforting sign.

A beat of silence passed.

Their eyes widened in wild panic as the reality of the situation sunk in. They refused to speak out the possibilities of danger that may hinder her from returning.

"You don't think – " the words laid unfinished from the ex-hunter's lips when a roar of denial escape the Pureblood.

"NO! There hasn't been a case of Level E attacks for weeks. And she knows how to defend herself." He justified, clinging to the last bits of hope he has.

"She isn't in the best of conditions and you know it. Unless." Amber eyes shine, undisguised worried and suspicion sharpening them into seriousness.

"Unless what?" he already knew what was to come yet he refused to meet it.

"Unless, you know who has her." The words held the distinctness of the finality he had refused to face.

_He_ has her.

"Damn you, Rido." His dark eyes seethed in anger, darkening the reddish hues as unspoken emotions churn within him.

"I see he's on the move." A female voice broke through their musings, the nonchalance along with her scent broke the last walls of control he had.

"SHIZUKA!" they both turn in start to see the pale woman standing in front of the doorway along with her twin bodyguards.

"How amusing, seeing the great Kuran in a state of panic. A could taste your fear coating the air. It's quite alien." She sneered, magenta eyes sparking in amusement as she rubbed more salt into the already gaping wound.

"What are you doing here?" Kuran growled, taking hold upon his temper that was already brimming at the edges.

"I wanted to see your little pet but she seemed to taken by the bad bat." The jeering tone continued, it was enough to snap something within the ancient male vampire.

He attacked, only to be blocked by a silver haired vampire's Bloody Rose.

"Kiryuu." The word tumbled out like venom as began to look for an opening against the new slave.

"Don't even try Kuran. Your head will roll before I allow you to near her."

The irony, to see the boy protecting the very creature he had despised.

"So you've truly become her slave. Pity." He mused aloud, seeing the involuntary clench that Zero gave his gun as the words registered.

"The old Kiryuu actually had a will of his own." He switched tactics, wondering and hoping that the old temper was still there so he could get a moment to rip Shizuka's throat along with her heart.

"It is my choice. No persuasion what so ever." Replied the vampire, his aim upon the Pureblood's heart not faltering on bit.

"Ha! Who are you fooling? Wake up, Kiryuu. She has you by a leash." He sneered, inwardly mused in triumph when he was the silvery violet depths falter with a bit of rage and frustration.

"And a short one at that." he added, eliciting a response from the teen when a shot rang out almost hitting him if had he not expected it.

"Careful Kuran, his leash isn't that short as you think." Warned the female vampire, her eyes meeting a pair of enraged brimstones.

"Are just going to leave her like that?" snapped Kaname, shifting his red gaze upon the silver-haired vampire.

The violet orbs wavered at the words.

"No." he admitted, lowering his weapon, not daring to meet his twin's questioning gaze.

He knew he had vowed to finally leave his past behind but something inside him just refused to give up. It was like a gnawing pain, engulfing the very fiber of his being with some unspoken desire to protect the familiar stranger that was supposed to be the very reason why he was enslaved by the Pureblood.

"It seems you've made a choice." The familiar voice caught him, snapping him from his thoughts of doubt and hesitation.

"Ichiru." He whispered out, meeting the familiar set of faded violet orbs filled with coolness and calm.

"I'll help. Just make sure you don't regret your choices this time." The twin then wordlessly turned his back, looking over his shoulder as if asking permission from his mistress.

"Very well, I'll allow your participation. Just make sure you finally kill the damn bastard this time." She said to Ichiru, turning to meet Kaname as the last sentence tumbled from her lips.

Her eyes betray a certain hint of bloodlust that could only equate to vengeance and cold rage.

"Don't worry. I will." Kaname replied coolly, mirroring the look of cool bridled anger he had kept within for too long.

"So I'm guessing you two leeches already know where this guy is?" he sneered, eliciting a spark of surprise from the two, they didn't expect such a familiar analogy be spoken from amnesiac.

* * *

_Drip._

_Drip._

She wakes at the continued dripping sounds of water.

Each drop getting a bit louder as the silence continued to stretch.

"Where am I?" she asked aloud, her eyes straining to see what lies beyond the shadows the torches around her failed to reach. Her hands clenched upon the smoothness of the stone on which she lies.

She looked down.

She had been lying on what appeared to be a stone altar.

"I see you're awake. I must say you really take after you mother." The voice floated shattering the silence, she turned to the sound only to regret as fear stroke through her along with an aching desire to escape.

"W-Who are you?" she stuttered, wanting to distance herself from the man but failed to for she was frozen by fear.

"I'm Rido. But I guess you could call me Uncle." The lightness of his tone failed to comfort her, he was dangerous and she needs to get out now.

"Uncle?" she was confused, despite her fear his words managed to catch her interest.

_He knows something about my past!_ Her eyes widened in realization, after the incident with Zero she had long forgotten her quest for the truth, now it seems the truth had come to her.

"Oh, that's right. You don't remember. Well allow me to enlighten you my dear niece." He sneered, baring his fangs with malice as he neared even closer, trapping her against the cool stone altar.

Fear.

Anticipation.

They mixed within her, the rush of adrenaline making her heart beat faster as the seconds pass.

The truth surfaces, disbelief and confusion clouded her, fear was the only thing that kept her frozen on the spot instead of running away from the man who claims to have killed her parents.

* * *

"I don't understand! You said you loved her, so why?" she was scared, tears were cascading down her ivory cheeks while the man called Rido cupped her face with his icy fingers.

A stab of recall, reminding him the familiar coolness she had felt upon Kaname, who seemed to be her brother or some ancestor.

It was all confusing.

The ironic twist and turns making her sick just by recalling the tale recently woven.

She was supposed to be a Pureblood.

Her mother killed herself so she could be human.

A love triangle between siblings created this whole mess.

Now, she was going to be a vampire again if she allows this man to bite her.

"No." she tries to fight, struggling against him to no avail.

"Don't fight it. We are meant to be together." The voice was like venom laced with sugar.

"NO!" she yelled out in defiance, her eyes clenching to a close as he neared towards the junction at her neck.

_ZERO!_ she mentally screamed, begging, hoping to see him, and just like the old days save her from this awful mess she placed herself in.

The shot came loud as a gong, shattering the gripping fear within her.

Hope enters her.

She welcomes it.

"Zero!" she called out, hoping to meet the familiar gaze of worry and reproach.

She soon realized that Rido had distanced himself in order to avoid the bullet.

"Go with Ichiru." The silver vampire barked out and out of nowhere his twin came to her side, scooping her out.

She struggled to free herself form the boy, instantly freezing when her eyes met her brother's.

"K-Kaname." She whispers, her voice breaking slightly as she took in the broken look crossing his face.

"Get her out of here." He said in his calm tone to Ichiru, who merely nodded and proceeded to carry her out to safety.

It took a few minutes for the situation to sink in.

"Let me down! Zero – "

"Can handle himself." He cut her off so brutally it hurt to see the silver violet orbs bearing a distinct look of anger at her.

"But…" she protested only to be cut off by him once more.

"But nothing. You are going with me. Zero and Kuran are going to finish this." he said instantly quelling her protests as he ran faster.

Soon she was met by a gust of fresh air.

They were outside.

* * *

"Well this is rather unexpected. You really think you two could take me on?" Rido sneered as we watched the two males glare at him readying for an attack.

"It ends here, Rido." Said the fellow Pureblood, cold hard venom coating his voice.

"Is that so? You can't kill me." he taunted, making the other stiffen a bit.

"He can't. But I can."

A shot rang out once more, Rido turned to meet a silver teen.

"So you're Zero." he registered, dodging several more bullets from the boy.

The battle starts.

Both sides throwing everything they've got on each other.

A smirk of triumph laced his lips when he managed get a hit on the young hunter.

The fool actually took the blow intended for Kaname. He laughed inwardly as he watched the teen bleed.

Yet, he continued to fight with such ferocity.

"You really think you could defeat me?" he leered at the two who merely continued their attacks.

The battle ends with him as ashes as Zero's last bullet burrowed itself upon his heart.

Just when he thought the boy was out of commission when he had thrown him into a wall, all was left was Kaname.

_I was careless. You win Juri. _His last thoughts before he crumbled into ashes.

* * *

He was so tired.

He could feel himself slipping as blood continued to pour out from his wound earlier.

"Go." He gasped at the vampire, his wounds were lethal, he wasn't going to survive.

He met a pair of steady contemplating orbs.

"Don't just stand there go!" he shouted with what remains of his strength.

The Pureblood stood motionless.

The moments tick by slowly.

"The Kurans have been gifted with many talents, among those is memory restoration." Kaname allowed the words to sink in.

"Even if you can give my memories back, it's too late. Just go to her. Just make her forget." It pained him to say it but he wants the girl to be happy.

"Our talents does not include erasing memories, that belongs to _her_ clan. Juri only managed to seal Yuuki's but never completely erase them like what Shizuka did to you. In fact, I think Yuuki's childhood memories have already returned." He informed, kneeling in front of Zero, he wore a strange look of resolution that made Zero wonder what exactly the Pureblood is thinking.

"Our blood has a special attribute of healing as well." he added, he watched as realization stuck the dying teen.

"You're injured too. You can't lose anymore blood." Zero informed, but it seemed to have no effect on the other.

"Drink." He ordered, cupping the back of Zero's head as he exposes his neck to be fed upon.

"I can't." he tried to fight the grip but he was too weak.

"Do it!" barked the Pureblood with urgency.

Then, bloodlust filled him. For some strange reason, the scent of blood was wafting the air, engulfing him.

The bastard cut himself! He realized as his eyes landed on the thin line of blood marring the pale neck.

His eyes turned scarlet.

His instincts of self-preservation activating, he bit into the wound while inwardly relishing upon the new flavor.

He was already healing.

He was getting stronger.

Then he felt something hit him, engulfing him in darkness.

"Take care of her Kiryuu."

Those were the last words he heard when he succumbed to darkness.

* * *

Something was wrong.

She could feel it.

Her heart thumped, smashing against her chest as anxiety encased her.

"I got to – " she spoke only be cut off a sharp cold tone from Ichiru.

"Don't even think about it. You'll only be a burden." He spoke so sharply, he might as well has stabbed her with his sword.

"But – " she protested, only for her words to halt when he froze he with a pair of accusatory eyes.

"Why do you even care, aren't you with Kuran?" the words were seethed like hot acid, the antagonistic aura radiating from his very person as he seems to tower over her menacingly.

A beat passed, enveloping the air with a heavy shroud of silence.

No one spoke.

Until…

"I don't care! Zero. Zero – " she broke the heavy calm as she exclaimed with such fervor that it even surprised herself, making her trail off and at a loss for words.

"Zero deserves a new start. He doesn't deserve someone who barely acknowledges him." Replied the twin, watching her with a guarded gaze.

She couldn't help but agree with him. It was all her fault to begin with and she couldn't deny how much she has hurt Zero, one too many times to be forgivable.

He does deserve a new start.

"He was there. Yet you continue to look the other way. Now, he's finally free." He continued on, she bit her bottom lip in response.

"I love him… and I'm… I'm going back there and you can't stop me!" she cut him off before he could continue with a mere whisper, raising her eyes to meet his in intensity, she declared her final decision before running off to look for Zero.

He watches her silently, a small knowing smile lacing his lips.

"So Yuuki Cross lives." he sighed, turning to meet a pair of magenta eyes of his Mistress.

Words did not leave her, only a raised thin brow of question voiced her curiosity for an explanation.

"Zero deserves more than a mere piece of a broken lifeless girl." He answered, shifting his gaze back to her running form.

* * *

_I'm not leaving you this time._ She thought as she continued to make her way back to the chamber where they had left them to fight.

She still couldn't believe it. She was supposed to be a pureblood and as much she wants to deny such allegations, her returning memories contradict her.

She couldn't understand it but, after what Rido had told her they came in startling clarity but it seemed her choice has changed.

Her brother was supposed to be her destiny.

It was Fate's decree for her to be with him for the rest of eternity.

But sometimes, even Fate is powerless to the freewill of beings.

When she finally made it, she felt her stomach churn with panic as she took in the site of an empty room full of ashes – remnants of love unrequited.

_NO! _The tears fell, her heart hammered in fear, she forced herself to move.

Every step, muffled and weak as they betrayed her hesitation and dread.

_Please. PLEASE, be alive._ she prayed as she survey the rest of the place only to land on a wounded figure leaning against on a nearby wall, the shock of silver was all she needed.

"ZERO!"

* * *

He woke up.

He felt a comforting warmth surrounding him as he adjusted his eyes to the brightness of the room, his eyes feel upon the slumbering beauty beside him.

_Yuuki. _He thought longingly, he could remember now, and as much as he dislikes it, he had to thank Kuran for the return of his memories. However, it seems the pureblood's abilities has a bit of side effects, one would be the fact that his head is buzzing with an annoying ache and that he could barely remember the more recent events that took place.

He could recall them defeating Rido but he couldn't place what happened after except Kuran saying something about memory restoration.

_Where is Kuran?_ He wondered, he cautiously scanned the room, he was in his old room again, he felt himself sigh with slight nostalgia at the sight of the familiar place.

So many memories.

He continued his observations, nothing seemed to have changed over the course of the changing months he's been away. He at least expected the place to be dusty and unkempt. It was as if he never left. His gaze then shifted to nearby mirror and was surprised with what he saw.

His tattoo was gone.

A hand traveled towards the spot where he used to feel its restricting heat, there was nothing but bare skin. He took a deep breath, clearing his mind only to falter when he realized he wasn't feeling the usual thirst for blood and the object of his longing was there sleeping beside him.

_Can't it be? _His mind was in shock as he frantically searched for any vestiges of the monster that lives within him.

He found none.

He was **human** again.

"I can't believe this." he whispered to himself only to find an unexpected answer.

"Believe it." the voice was familiar, yet it carried a more somber tone making it almost indefinable.

"Chairman." He spoke in acknowledgement, taking in the serious gaze, reminding him what the man used to be and not the quirky headmaster he had grown to care for.

" Where's Kuran?" upon meeting silence he questioned.

"We don't know. Yuuki found you alone." The man allowed the hunter to read between the lines, he knows the boy understands the weight of his words.

"Does she know?" he asks once more, watching the amber orbs soften in reply.

"No. I think it's better for her to think that Kaname is away somewhere. She knows you're human now but she still doesn't know how it happened. She has her suspicions though." He sees him near the girl and place a comforting hand upon her head, it was no longer a question that the Chairman truly considers her as his daughter.

"She's been through so much guilt and pain Zero, let us not add anymore." The words were strained with hurting, Zero could do naught but agree with a simple nod as he watch the man retract his touch and meet his gaze.

Then, as if on cue Yuuki shifted in awakening, blinking her crimson eyes. One could already see the familiar returning to her.

She was finally healing.

"Good morning sleepy head." He said, meeting her eyes lovingly, he heard a light click, signifying the Chariman had left them for their private moment.

"Zero! I could explain..." she gasped trying to formulate a good explanation as to why she was sleeping beside him, still thinking that he still considers her a stranger.

"It's alright, Yuuki. I remember." He assured, taking her hands and giving her a rare gentle smile, he felt himself warm as he saw the pain upon the gentle orb fade and lighten with joy.

"You remember?" she echoed, trying to make sure this was no dream.

It wasn't.

"Yes, Yuuki Cross. I remember everything." He leaned in closer, she could already feel his warm breath upon her lips.

"I missed you so much." She whispered out, almost fear the words would make him disappear into thin air.

She didn't see him frown.

"I missed your gentle hands, and your kind smile but could I still want such a thing?" he was hesitant, even though Kaname's gone, he still pains him to know that she still loves him.

He saw her smile and as words leave, he felt himself lift as she spoke.

"I want to feel these warm hands hold me and see you smile for me, I want Zero more than anything else." She smiled a bit wider, holding onto his hands tighter while her eyes shined with silent resolution instantly abating his fears of rejection.

"I love you." she whispered out, a light blush gracing her cheeks as she confessed her feelings.

She didn't know she had already shifted her gaze to avoid his, she only noticed when she found herself looking up meet his reply and see his smile.

"I love you too, Yuuki." The words were rough with emotion, he leans in further, closing the distance between them.

They end with a kiss.

Sweet and tender.

Brief and innocent.

Yet all the same, full of love.

* * *

"I never thought Kuran would actually do it. I'm going to miss that feisty pet." the Female pureblood mused out with the sigh, the fact Kaname Kuran sacrificed his life to turn his rival human was definitely unexpected.

"He wanted her to be happy." Replied Ichiru, watching his master contemplate the words.

"True. I guess your brother does get to have a happy ending after all." a sly smile graces her lips.

"Fate has a nasty sense of humor, don't you agree?" she chuckled dryly.

Magenta meets violet.

He replied with a small nod of agreement.

"How about you Ichiru, don't you desire freedom? I could always remove your memories so you could start over." She said, there was a hint of sadness as she spoke the words, it seems she had grown fond of the boy.

"I know my place. And it is by your side, mistress." He replied, his eyes gentle but resolute.

He'll stay.

Another chuckle escapes her, eyes glowing with a tinge of amusement, and as the moments pass, her lips turned to form a smile almost akin to contentment.

"Thank you, Ichiru."

"No. Thank you, Mistress Shizuka."

**-END-**

**A/N:** Yeah I know, it's really rushed and a lot shorter than I expected. Unfortunately, the plot bunny escaped my grasp and died while I tried to cling for the last remnants of inspiration for this story. Anyway, I could understand if you're disappointed. *sighs* Um… A review would be nice. No flames please. I'm sorry for the mistakes. Bye…


End file.
